


Revelations

by stellarmeadow



Series: Season 3 codas/missing scenes [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Confusion, Episode Tag, F/M, M/M, Secrets, episode 3.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's revelations weren't the only ones Steve got that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the middle of 3.18, so obviously, spoilers for the ep.

He didn't watch her go.

He heard the door click shut, and closed the empty safe--like it would do any good now--as he listened to the Vette drive away.

Nobody knew his issues better than Catherine. She'd been there through several drunken bouts of working them out early on, she'd been the one he'd trusted to watch his mother when she came back. There were four people he trusted not to lie to him or hide anything from him, and she was one of them.

And she'd been with him for months without saying a word.

At least her friendship with Doris made sense now. Doris would want to be buddy-buddy with the person who could tell on her at any moment. Less a friendship and more working an asset, he saw that now. And he knew what trained agents were like. He knew how easily Doris could manipulate Catherine if she tried.

But Catherine had been in Navy intel long enough that she should've known better. And she definitely should've known Steve better.

He pulled out his phone and punched a speed dial, waiting until Danny picked up. "Hey," Steve said, not sure what to say next.

"Did Catherine find you?"

Steve's laugh hurt his throat, and sounded odd to his own ears. "You could say that."

"What happened?"

"Is Grace asleep?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come over?"

There was a slight pause. "No. Come on over."

"Be there in ten."

He hung up and left, not bothering to lock the door. What was the point?

***

Danny opened the door before Steve could even knock. "What happened?" he asked. "Did you find the guy who robbed Doris?"

"No." Steve walked into the house and kept going, pacing in front of the coffee table. "Turns out," he said quietly, conscious of Grace sleeping down the hall, "this isn't the first time she's been attacked since she's been back."

"Huh?"

"Apparently she was attacked a while ago by some agent from her past named Mangosta."

Danny stopped Steve mid-pace, hands on both of Steve's shoulders. "Would you just stop for a minute? When was she attacked?"

"I don't know. 'A while ago' is all I got."

"Who's Mangosta?"

"I don't know that either. Why don't you call Catherine? She apparently has all the answers."

Danny made a face usually reserved for suspects who made no sense. "Did Catherine find something out today about your mom?"

"No, it turns out that Catherine knew all along. She just didn't bother to share."

"What?"

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly, grasping for his control. "Catherine said Mom asked her not to say anything. Apparently they didn't want me to worry."

Danny's expression made Steve feel a little vindicated in his own anger. "You don't _share_ when you don't want to worry someone that you can't find the car keys or your wallet," he said. "You find out someone wants to kill your boyfriend's mom, you _share_."

"Apparently not if you're Catherine."

Danny's hands slid down Steve's arms a little, and Steve leaned into the warmth, even though he knew he shouldn't. "So what happened when she told you?"

"What do you mean what happened? I told her to leave, what do you think happened?"

"So are the two of you...I mean, where does this leave you?"

Steve shrugged. "How am I supposed to trust her after this? She lied to me."

"She didn't lie to you."

"She didn't tell me that my mother was attacked, that someone from her past knew she was here. This isn't the first wave, Danny. Maybe not even the second. And I wasn't prepared because they kept it from me."

Danny's hands tightened around Steve's arms. "Newsflash, Steve, girlfriends, mothers and wives--none of them tell you everything."

"I don't need to know every detail of her life, but this-- _this_ I needed to know. And she's not my girlfriend, or my wife, or my mother."

"Isn't she?"

Steve shook his head, leaning in, Danny's hands on his arms the only thing keeping them from being pressed together. Steve wet his lips. "Danny..."

He saw the break in Danny's armor, just a slight one, but he went for it anyway, leaning in and capturing Danny's lips. Danny's hands slid around Steve's shoulders to dig into his back, pulling him in as Danny deepened the kiss.

Just as Steve's hands were making their way down to Danny's ass, Danny pulled back, suddenly, hands moving to Steve's chest to push him away. "We're not doing this," Danny said.

His voice was hoarse, and there was the barest hint of a question in it. Steve bit on his lip as he calculated the odds of Danny folding vs. punching him if he went in for another kiss. "Danny--"

"We're not." Danny's voice was firmer this time, and he took another step back, shoulders straight as he looked Steve in the eye. "You're so big on honesty," Danny said. "But weren't you keeping this," he said, waving his hand between the two of them, "from Catherine?"

"No," Steve said, "I wasn't. She knew."

Danny blinked. "And she didn't care?"

"I don't know," Steve said. "She's so good at keeping things from me, maybe she did. But she never said anything."

He didn't recognize the look on Danny's face, but it made him take another step forward instinctively, one hand reaching out.

The look disappeared, replaced by a blank mask. "We're not doing this tonight," Danny said, suddenly sounding very tired.

"Tonight?"

"Catherine may not mind sharing," Danny said slowly, "but I do."

That brought Steve up short. "But I thought--you said it was messing with our partnership."

"It was."

He'd thought Danny just hadn't cared enough, maybe that he'd seen Steve getting too attached and didn't want to mess with work. It had never occurred to him that Danny might be thinking the same thing about him.

"I..." He couldn't handle so many revelations in one night. His brain was done. "Okay, we're not doing this tonight," he said, taking a step back and running his hands through his hair.

"Okay." Danny took a long breath. "You should talk to Catherine," Danny said. "And you should talk to your Mom."

"Why, so she can lie to me?"

"At least she'll know she's been busted," Danny said. "That's a start."

He had a point. And maybe it would lead to some honesty. "Thanks," Steve said. He cleared his throat. "I'll, um...I'm gonna go," he said, walking to the door. He opened it and stepped outside, turned around on the mat to face Danny, who was standing just inside the door. "And Danny?"

"Hm?"

"We're not doing this tonight," Steve said, making the same motion Danny had between the two of them. "But we _will_ be talking about it tomorrow."

"When you figure out what you want, we'll talk."

Steve nodded. "Night, Danno."

He was rewarded with that fond expression that never failed to warm him. "Good night, Steven."

Danny closed the door, and Steve jogged out to his truck, his mind fully occupied with their conversation. Figuring out what he wanted wasn't the problem. He'd known that for a while.

Having the trust to go after it, that was the issue.

He just hoped once he managed that, Danny would still be there.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
